


Carving Pumpkins

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [27]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pumpkin carving!, oh hey Author, we finally figure out how many Jims there are thank goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.And some minor character building, of course.But mostly a lot of fluff.





	Carving Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those that I wrote ages ago and finished more recently. 
> 
> Eh, it was fun anyway. I hope you enjoy! There will be a lot of Jim stuff in the upcoming works.

JJ and Wilford rolled in the last of the pumpkins as Anti appeared with about five pre-packaged pumpkin carving kits and a massive, beaten up plastic box of various knives.  

_ *Do I even want to know where you got those?* _

Wilford laughed and Anti shook his head. “P̶r̴o̸b̵a̸b̶l̴y̴ ̷n̵o̶t̷.̴ ̸H̶e̵y̶,̴ ̶I̷ ̶t̶h̴i̵n̶k̷ ̶t̴h̸i̴s̵ ̸o̷n̵e̷ ̷i̸s̶ ̸f̴r̵o̵m̴ ̸y̸o̶u̴r̶ ̶o̵r̵i̶g̴i̴n̷a̷l̷ ̸v̸i̴d̴e̵o̷.̴” He pulled out one of the various knives like he knew what he was doing and tossed it to JJ, who somehow managed to not shred his fingers as he caught it and dusted it off. 

_ *Thanks! Do you guys want to call over the others?* _

Wilford nodded and took in a deep breath. “HELLOOOOO! WE’RE DOING PUMPKIN  CARVING IN THE KITCHEN!”

Anti popped his ears. “I̶ ̵t̶h̸i̸n̸k̴ ̵h̸e̴ ̷m̷e̸a̷n̵t̶ ̸t̸o̸ ̷g̵o̸ ̷a̶n̴d̴ ̷g̵e̸t̵ ̸t̶h̴e̷m̴ ̸a̵s̴s̵h̷o̴l̴e̶.̴”

Wilford shrugged and grinned as footsteps thundered down the stairs. The Jims slid in and fell in a heap. 

“Oww…”

“There’s pumpkins Jim! Pumpkins!”

“I know Jim! We should have gotten the other Jims!”

_ *Speaking of which… how many of you are there?* _

That was… actually a good question. Sometimes there was just the two, then there were three bouncing around because Wilford gave them cookies, and then sometimes there were five or six in the Jim Wing getting pranked or terrorized by Anti in his rolling chair. The fact that there was an entire wing of the building dedicated to the Jims said a lot as well- so just how many were there?

Left Jim paused to think while Right Jim ran out of the room. “Well, there’s CJ and I. We’re the more social ones, and the originals of the group. The others appear and disappear from time to time. Secretary Jim helps us with the paperwork for our show, Editor Jim helps with the editing, Writer Jim does most of the scripts… we all do a bit of everything, but it’s mostly just CJ and I.” This must be Reporter Jim then. 

“̵W̴e̶l̸l̵ ̴t̴h̸e̴n̴ ̴h̶o̴w̸ ̴d̶o̵ ̴w̴e̵ ̸t̸e̸l̷l̷ ̵y̷o̷u̴ ̸g̸u̷y̶s̸ ̴a̴p̷a̴r̷t̷?̷ ̷I̴ ̴k̶n̷o̶w̶ ̴y̷o̸u̸r̶ ̷b̵r̵o̸t̶h̴e̴r̶ ̴w̴e̶a̷r̷s̸ ̷r̵e̶d̴ ̶a̸n̴d̸ ̷y̴o̵u̷ ̶w̵e̶a̸r̶ ̸b̸l̷u̷e̸ ̴b̷u̷t̴…̵”

“Oh! SJ wears purple, EJ wears orange, WeeJa wears-”

“Weeja?”

“Writer Jim. Easier to say WeeJa than WJ. He also tends to stay up the entire night watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and conspiracy theories so… it fits. Ouija board. He wears green.”

“That’s a lot of you.”

“Yeah but… pillow fights are always fun!”

With that there was a stampeding of feet and EJ skidded into the room in his socks, running into the counter. Right behind him was WeeJa, who ran into the pumpkins and ended up rolling halfway across the room, screaming like a banshee. 

SJ just calmly walked in and shook his head at the others. Ah. The sane one of the group. Oh god. There was a sane Jim. That was weird. 

 

\--------

 

Everybody was lined up with a pumpkin and a knife. Somehow the Jims had managed not to injure themselves, Robbie was looking at the pumpkin appraisingly, JJ was lining up his tools, Author was nowhere to be found, Host was sitting out, Jackie was wondering how he could attach a cape to his, Anti was grinning with his massive tub full of pointy things, Blue was searching up designs, and Schneep was getting out his scalpel. 

|You may begin.|

Wilford immediately stabbed his in the face, Bim pulled out what had to be a set of whittling tools and a meat cleaver, and JJ was painstakingly recreating Gerald. Dark just gave a small smile at the scene, picked up his knife and pumpkin, and got to work. 

 

\----------

 

There were pumpkin guts  _ everywhere _ . The smell- Host had disappeared ten minutes ago and nobody could blame him. 

Anti seemed to be trying to stick as many knives into his pumpkin as possible. The running count was 58, but there was still lots of room on the pumpkin. 

59….

60….

61….

Then he cheerfully grabbed a shortsword from the box and stabbed it in, the hilt dangling half a foot above the rest. It was almost comical. But did it add to the knife count?

Bim had stabbed the cleaver into the side and was making X’s where the eyes should be. A few strings of pumpkin guts decorated the cleaver. 

The Jims… were the Jims. A broken blade was lodged into the side of one, the other was covered in marks with half a mouth painstakingly cut out, one was covered in glitter, and another was the epitome of a hipster cliche. Somehow it had even gotten a beanie and starbucks cup. It had a little beard and glasses. A true work of art.

Then SJ grinned, grabbed the knife out of Anti’s hand, and stabbed his creation in the face. 

“Woah.”

“Looks good SJ!”

“It’s a statement depicting just how much being a cliche takes a toll on you because of society’s shallow observations.” He deadpanned. 

Blue looked up from his perfectly stereotypical pumpkin carving. 

“Poignant.”

“Thank you.”

Bim broke in. “Hey Jim, can I have some of that glitter? I want to decorate my cleaver.” 

They wouldn’t be rid of the glitter for months. 

 

\--------

 

They admired their creations on the table. Anti, with his pincushion. JJ, with his superhero he’d christened Peter. The Jims. Wilford, with his rather normal pumpkin wearing a bowtie. The fact that his pumpkin was bright pink was also, sadly normal. For Wil, anyway. JJ with Gerald. Chase put his hat on his and called it Chase Jr. King had made his into a little nest for his squirrels. One was happily napping inside. Bim’s pumpkin sat next to Dark’s, which looked rather a lot like Jack Skellington. The Googles, Blue with his perfect pumpkin, Oliver with a smiley face, Red with a G carved into the front, and Green with a perfect replica of Tony Stark. He really liked Marvel movies. Bing’s simply wore sunglasses, Yan’s was a target with a knife in the centre, and Robbie’s was Frankenstein. Both Doctors had ended up doing surgery on their pumpkins, reaving nothing but chunks behind. Schneep called his Kevin, and that the surgery was a success. What surgery, he didn’t say. Iplier had stitched the chunks together, and, while it was slightly lopsided, it resembled the original rather well. 

Host was counting the knives in Anti’s pumpkin. 

Author was still absent. 

Nobody noticed that one of the knife packs had gone missing.

 

\--------

 

Author held the pumpkin up to examine it. Okay. Not bad. 

Now what to do with it? 

The others were carving. He had until they were done, which could be all day. 

He wanted to surprise them. 

So he dug out his old collection of broken calligraphy pens and looked at the nibs. Yeah, that could definitely carve through a pumpkin. Some of those were  _ sharp _ . 

He wondered… because he was using a pen, could he make the images come to life? That would be awesome. He could always write something on the bottom too if that didn’t work...

Now he had to try it. 

He took out the knife and lopped off the top. After taking out the insides…

He held the broken pen and started to carve. 

 

\---------

 

They were just breaking for a late dinner when-

“W̵o̸a̶h̸.̷”

The living room was filled with pumpkins. Carved, every one of them. The only light other than the jack-o-lanterns was the single work light in the corner, under which a familiar figure was carving the curve of a squirrel’s tail. 

A nearby chinese dragon gave a weird sort of grin at Dark before snaking off, its form running along the little chain of three pumpkins it had been painstakingly made on. 

With a small twirling motion Author completed the squirrel’s eye before turning it over and grabbing a pen, scribbling something on the bottom. He turned it upright, and poked it gently with his finger. The squirrel came to life, looking at them all with interest before curling up for a nap, nose tucked under its tail. 

“Awwww…” King gushed. Author looked up, evidently surprised that they were there, he was so focused on his work. 

“Oh, hey.”

“Hey yourself. This is awesome! How did you do that?” Jackie looked at a flying squirrel that was sitting on a shelf near his head. 

“I used pens. You know, those really old-fashioned ones with the nibs and things… thought it might be cool. I had a few broken ones so...”

He was still a little awkward around most of the Septics. There were a lot of them now, and he hadn’t even met most of them before he died. Only Anti and Marvin, really. Maybe a couple of others, but they had moved in after he, well, was murdered. Man, that really took a toll on your sense of time. Jackie was cool though. And Robbie, of course. 

“This is awesome! I didn’t know you could do that!”

“The Host has to begrudgingly agree with that statement. They are… impressive.”

“Thanks.”

Silence. 

|Anyone want me to order pizza?|

“Heck yeah!”

_ *I want pineapple!* _

“Pepperoni sounds good.  _ Pineapple on pizza _ , who does that?” Bim said, sticking out his tongue in disgust. 

Every Septic in the room raised their hands. 

“I̵t̸’̸s̸ ̶g̵o̴o̴d̶!”

“Not zis argument again…”

|I’ll order a bit of everything then. Cheesy bread?|

“CHEESY BREAD!”

|I take that as a yes.|

Dark disappeared to go order the food. 

They sat down, surrounded by the softly-glowing pumpkins. Bing put on the Nightmare Before Christmas. 

This was going to be a good evening. 


End file.
